


The only place worth being.

by sxngbird



Series: Home. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Swearing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxngbird/pseuds/sxngbird
Summary: Oikawa ha estado experimentando cambios muy extraños recientemente y Ushijima no sabe cómo lidiar con las hormonas de su omega (omegaverse!ushoi).





	The only place worth being.

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí la segunda parte de la historia cuyo nombre improvisé bc soy un asco para los títulos como tal vez ya habrán notado. Si aún no han leído la primera parte ("It's only natural"), les sugiero que lo hagan, aunque creo que no es del todo necesario (bc es puro smut, la verdad¿?).

Escondido bajo una enorme pila de sábanas y almohadas, Oikawa trataba de evadir a toda costa cualquier tipo de acercamiento con Ushijima. Varios días habían pasado desde la última gran discusión entre los dos, y a pesar de que ya comenzaba a resentir los efectos de estar demasiado tiempo lejos de su alfa, Oikawa continuaba reacio a aceptar las disculpas de su pareja. Y es que era bien sabido por todos que, después de haber realizado el _enlace_ oficial entre un omega y un alfa, la pareja debía permanecer lo más cerca posible todo el tiempo o, de lo contrario, ocasionarían diversas repercusiones desagradables para los dos, sobre todo para el omega, cuyos ciclos y estado emocional podían llegar a alterarse gravemente al pasar mucho tiempo alejado de su alfa.

El tema de la discusión ni siquiera había sido algo demasiado grave: Ushijima tan solo había olvidado comprar el pan de leche de Oikawa, pero el castaño terminó exagerando la situación debido a que aquel día se encontraba excesivamente sensible y hormonal. Oikawa no lograba entender por qué últimamente se sentía tan decaído e irritable, como tampoco lograba dar con una explicación racional para su reciente falta de apetito y la extraña inflamación en su glándula de esencia situada cerca de su cuello. Era evidente que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo cambios muy extraños, mas el omega suponía que se debían a que estaba próximo a sufrir un celo mucho más intenso que todos los anteriores.

Cierto era que Oikawa extrañaba el calor que solo su alfa era capaz de proporcionarle, así como las caricias y los tratos cuidadosos que recibía de parte de Ushijima cada vez que este regresaba de su trabajo, pero el omega era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo delante de él. Por ello, en cuanto llegó de su trabajo y se cambió de ropas, procuró cerrar con seguro la puerta de su habitación para evitar que su pareja entrara sin permiso.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación fue tocada un par de veces alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Oikawa se hundió instintivamente en el enorme nido de sábanas y almohadas que él mismo había formado en medio de la cama de ambos días atrás.

—Tooru, ¿puedo pasar? —Dijo Ushijima al otro lado de la puerta con cierto tono consternado, dubitativo.

—Vete. No quiero verte.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos, pero Oikawa sabía que el alfa seguía esperando afuera del cuarto, probablemente con las gruesas cejas fruncidas y los labios presionados en una fina línea.

—Compré boletos para la película que querías ver. La función es a las nueve. Pensé que podríamos ir y...

—No —interrumpió el castaño de manera contundente—. No quiero. Vete.

—Tooru...  
—Vete.

Oikawa casi pudo escuchar el suspiro exasperado que escapó de los labios del más alto ante su firme negativa. Un molesto dolor pulsante apareció de repente en su cuello, justo donde su glándula de esencia se localizaba, y entonces Oikawa maldijo entre dientes su _enlace_ con Ushijima. Sabía que no iba a dejar de sentir aquellas molestas pulsaciones sino hasta que tuviera algún acercamiento con su esposo y que el desgaste de su cuerpo solo iba a aumentar si continuaban durmiendo en camas separadas, mas todavía no se sentía del todo listo para perdonar a Ushijima.

Al no poder conciliar el sueño luego de casi una hora de la llegada de su alfa, Oikawa decidió ir a buscarlo en la habitación donde Ushijima se había alojado después de la pelea. Sin embargo, lo que el omega no se esperaba era encontrar un departamento completamente vacío y ni una sola nota sobre la mesa del comedor.

Ushijima se había ido sin avisar.

—Maldito Ushiwaka —masculló con los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre sus costados, tratando de ignorar el aumento en su calor corporal y el dolor que rápidamente se extendió desde su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Lágrimas furiosas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos enrojecidos, y de pronto se sintió demasiado estúpido por extrañar a Ushijima quien, desde su perspectiva, claramente no merecía ni una sola pizca de preocupación de su parte.

No entendía por qué estaba llorando, pero lo cierto fue que esa noche no logró dormir por más de una hora seguida, ni siquiera después de escuchar el sonido de la puerta del departamento al abrirse cerca de la medianoche.

Los días pasaron y el estado de Oikawa empeoró, pero su celo todavía no mostraba señales de iniciar pronto. El castaño se sentía afortunado por el conveniente retraso en su ciclo, pues no quería que sus instintos de omega le obligaran a acercarse a Ushijima. No obstante, el retraso también le generaba cierta incertidumbre y bastantes malestares que, en definitiva, podía evitar si tan solo su alfa se hiciera cargo de él. La falta de apetito, los cambios drásticos de humor y las alteraciones en su horario de sueño habían comenzado a afectar también su característica apariencia fresca, dejándole con un aspecto bastante demacrado y cansado que al omega ya empezaba a preocuparle de más.

Oikawa culpaba a Ushijima por todas las desgracias que le estaban ocurriendo.

El castaño seguía rehusándose a aceptar las pequeñas muestras de cariño de Ushijima, como los desayunos, las citas improvisadas y el pan de leche que era dejado sobre la mesa cada noche (a Oikawa le costaba rechazarlo, pero su determinación era más fuerte que sus antojos). Desde luego, su enojo inicial había aumentado después de aquella vez que Ushijima se fue sin avisar y ciertamente continuó empeorando conforme el más alto siguió fugándose noche tras noche.

Oikawa se fingía dormido cada vez que escuchaba el ruido de la puerta principal, aunque contener sus sollozos cargados de ira y tristeza le resultaba prácticamente imposible. El omega se preguntaba si Ushijima no era capaz de notar el cambio en su aroma y eso le hacía sentir peor. Oikawa estaba seguro de que Ushijima podía percibir su aroma ligeramente agrio (señal de que el omega se hallaba triste e intranquilo), pero que el alfa simplemente decidía ignorarlo.

Oikawa se consideraba un buen mentiroso, pero nunca fue bueno engañándose a sí mismo. Era consciente de que, por mucho que se esforzara en ocultarlo, las escapadas de Ushijima le dolían y estaban empeorando su ya de por sí deplorable estado físico y emocional.

Al cabo de poco más de una semana, Ushijima dejó de intentar acercarse a él. El alfa todavía se tomaba la molestia de prepararle la comida y dejarle uno que otro detalle sobre la mesa del comedor, pero sus intentos por acercarse al omega fueron haciéndose cada vez más escasos.

Oikawa sentía que se iba despedazando noche tras noche. La desesperación había comenzado a apoderarse de él.

Dispuesto a tratar de solucionar el problema (y a encontrar una explicación a las desapariciones nocturnas de su esposo), Oikawa decidió visitar la ahora habitación de Ushijima durante una madrugada, no sin antes asegurarse de que el más alto ya se encontrara dormido. Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar a la pieza y sentir una esencia diferente, una que definitivamente no le pertenecía a Ushjima ni mucho menos a él mismo. No logró identificar aquel extraño aroma a lavanda y miel impregnado en las ropas usadas de Ushijima, pero estaba seguro de algo: esa fragancia le pertenecía a un omega desconocido.

Oikawa pasó el resto de la madrugada llorando en silencio y odiándose por haberse enamorado de su antiguo enemigo.

En medio de su crisis, el armador consideró la idea de hacer sus maletas y regresar a la casa de sus padres sin decirle nada a su esposo. La idea de hablar con Ushijima acerca de sus sospechas ni siquiera cruzó por su mente; Oikawa estaba demasiado enfadado y dolido pero, sobre todo, le aterraba la posibilidad de escuchar de la gruesa voz de Ushjima que, en efecto, este había decidido crear un vínculo con otro omega.

Por desgracia, en la sociedad era muy común que los alfas crearan vínculos con distintos omegas con el fin de tener mayores posibilidades de procrear y asegurar varias líneas de descendencia, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de cada una de sus desafortunadas parejas que, naturalmente, se veían obligadas a compartir la atención del alfa que los marcaba. La práctica era arcaica, pero todavía no era considerada un delito. Antes de casarse, Ushijima le había prometido a Oikawa que él sería el único omega en su vida y el castaño creyó en él aun cuando siempre supo que no existía un acuerdo legal que obligara al alfa a cumplir su palabra.

Oikawa nunca pensó que Ushijima fuera capaz de romper su promesa, pero todo parecía indicar que el alfa no era tan confiable después de todo.

Esa misma noche, Oikawa optó por idear un plan para descubrir la verdad: estaba dispuesto a seguir a Ushijima con tal de comprobar sus sospechas. Si bien le aterraba pensar que estas fuera ciertas, estaba totalmente decidido a hacer algo al respecto.

  
  
  
  
  
  
A la noche siguiente, Oikawa esperó que Ushijima se marchara alrededor de las nueve para comenzar la secreta persecución en su auto, procurando mantener cierta distancia para no delatarse antes de tiempo. Su corazón latía aprisa en el interior de su pecho. Tenía miedo, se sentía realmente ansioso.

No sabía que esperar.

Cuando Ushijima por fin se detuvo en la entrada de un lujoso complejo departamental, Oikawa arrugó el entrecejo y, por alguna razón, comenzó a sentirse demasiado celoso. Si bien su departamento estaba ubicado en una zona privilegiada, aquel lugar lucía mucho más costoso (y envidiable) que el sitio donde él vivía.

Sin perder tiempo, aparcó su vehículo y continuó siguiéndole de cerca, utilizando sus encantos de omega para convencer al portero de dejarle pasar. Por la forma tan libre en la que su alfa se movía en el sitio, parecía que no era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí.

Ushijima pronto se detuvo en uno de los departamentos situado en un piso intermedio. Oikawa le vio accionar el timbre y su ansiedad aumentó de manera exponencial. Una molesta sensación de pesadez se instaló en la cima de su garganta; se sentía a punto de vomitar lo poco que había comido esa tarde.

Al ver a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una ráfaga de ira se disparó por todo su cuerpo tenso. Oikawa no tardó en reconocerlo: el sujeto en cuestión era el antiguo armador omega de Shiratorizawa, aquel que parecía muy cercano a Ushijima durante sus días en la secundaria.

La rabia del castaño incrementó de un segundo a otro y le obligó a tomar decisiones precipitadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Oikawa se acercó al departamento del susodicho y lanzó un fuerte gruñido que en absoluto pareció pertenecer a un omega. Era muy raro que un omega emitiera esa clase de gruñidos, considerando que la mayoría de ellos poseían personalidades dóciles y tranquilas. No obstante, Oikawa nunca se caracterizó por ser un omega típico, y en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera arrancarle la cabeza al omega que se había robado a su alfa.

Oikawa no era una persona violenta ni mucho menos celosa —la realidad era que Ushijima era el más posesivo de los dos —, mas en ese momento se encontraba cegado por el enojo y todas las emociones negativas que estuvo conteniendo durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Tooru? —Dijo Ushijima evidentemente sorprendido al ver a su omega aparecer violentamente en el departamento justo antes de que Shirabu lograra cerrar la puerta.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! —Gritó Oikawa, enseñando sus colmillos afilados que sorprendentemente habían descendido de manera involuntaria. Los omegas normalmente solo los sacaban cuando tenían que marcar a sus alfas o cuando sus crías se encontraban en peligro, aunque no era extraño que lo hicieran en una situación demasiado estresante para ellos. —¡Él es mi alfa, bastardo!

—¿Eh? ¿De qué...?  
—Tooru, no es lo que...  
—¡Tú cállate! —Ladró el omega estresado, volteando a ver a Ushijima con odio puro reflejado en sus enormes ojos castaños que para ese instante ya habían comenzado a teñirse de rojo. —¡Me encargaré de ti en cuanto termine con él!  
•  
Oikawa clavó sus manos en la camiseta holgada que el omega más bajo portaba y enseguida lo azotó varias veces contra la pared más cercana.

—O-oikawa-san, n-no... —Titubeó el omega indefenso, prácticamente temblando contra la pared. Sus manos se habían aferrado al pequeño abultamiento en su vientre, buscando desesperadamente proteger a sus crías. El olor ácido a omega enfadado era tan fuerte que opacaba por completo el aroma a pánico que Shirabu estaba desprendiendo —. Esto no es lo que...

—¡Cállate, maldito!

El armador de mayor edad a punto estuvo de propinarle un golpe a la cara, mas la agresión fue rápidamente evitada por Ushijima, quien le jaló con toda la fuerza que pudo, logrando separarlo de Shirabu a pesar de que el castaño de inmediato comenzó a luchar para liberarse del agarre.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito Ushijima, suéltame! ¡Suéltame o te juro que de verdad voy a matarte, imbécil!

—¡Tooru, basta! —Indicó Ushijima extrañamente alterado, abrazando con gran fuerza a Oikawa contra su pecho. El omega comenzó a lanzar patadas en dirección a Shirabu, quien prácticamente se encontraba temblando en el rincón donde había sido azotado anteriormente.

—¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Los odio, me las van a pagar! —Chillaba el omega de mayor edad, llorando y moviéndose desesperadamente entre los brazos de su alfa.

—Shirabu, por favor, trae unas pastillas. No se va a calmar pronto.  
—Está bien, Ushijima-san.  
—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito bastardo! ¡Te acabaré en cuanto pueda!

Ushijima se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a Oikawa, cuyos chillidos y movimientos no cesaron sino hasta que el más alto se las arregló para obligarlo a tomar los sedantes que Shirabu le dio. Oikawa cayó rendido varios minutos después entre los brazos de su alfa, los cuales ya se encontraban entumecidos a causa de los golpes y rasguños del omega intranquilo.

—Ushijima-san, ¿seguro que no quiere pasar la noche aquí? Puede dormir con Oikawa-san en la habitación de huéspedes, si gusta.

—Gracias, Shirabu. Agradezco la intención, pero Tooru se sentirá peor si te vuelve a ver al despertar —respondió Ushijima afuera del departamento, con Oikawa durmiendo contra su pecho. El omega tenía el rostro totalmente enrojecido y empapado, al igual que sus ropas y las de su alfa. Oikawa se había orinado en medio del coraje, pero a Ushijima eso no parecía importarle en absoluto. —Lamento lo sucedido.

—No se preocupe, Ushijima-san. Le agradezco su compañía durante estos días. Satori debe regresar mañana de su viaje, así que todo estará bien.

—Está bien. Gracias, Shirabu.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Ushijima-san?

—Sí.

—Uhm... ¿El celo de Oikawa-san no ha llegado?

—Creo que no —contestó el ex capitán de Shiratorizawa con las cejas visiblemente fruncidas, como si estuviese intentando recordar algo —. Se ha retrasado, pero es normal en él. Nunca ha sido absolutamente regular.

—Pues... No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que debería preguntarle o llevarlo al médico, pues es probable que también esté embarazado. No recuerdo muy bien su esencia, pero definitivamente huele más dulce de lo normal.

Las manos de Ushijima se tensaron instantáneamente sobre el cuerpo de su omega. No era un hombre muy expresivo, pero la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro en ese justo instante.

—Lo haré. Gracias, otra vez. Buenas noches.  
—Buenas noches.

 

 

Los rayos del sol se colaban a través de las cortinas de la amplia ventana que quedaba frente a la cama de la habitación, golpeando a Oikawa directamente sobre su rostro. Pronto, sus ojos fueron abriéndose con cierta dificultad, pero no tardó en volver a cerrarlos a causa del ligero dolor que palpitaba a la altura de sus sienes.

Los recuerdos de la última noche cayeron sobre él al instante, como una lluvia ácida que solo hizo que su dolor de cabeza empeorara.

—Estás despierto, Tooru.

Al oír de cerca la profunda voz de su esposo, el omega se cubrió el rostro con una sábana y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda.

—Vete, Ushijima. Vete de aquí —dijo con voz temblorosa, casi quebrada. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar (y en realidad lo estaba).

—No. Tenemos que hablar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Solo agarra tus cosas y vete de aquí. —Ushijima posó una mano sobre la espalda del castaño, pero este rápidamente huyó del contacto. —Vete con... con él. No me importa. No podría importarme menos. Solo lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas más.

—Tooru, por favor.

—¡Solo lárgate de aquí, Ushijima! —Gritó exasperado, sentándose de inmediato solo para lanzarle una mirada llena de rabia a su alfa. A Ushijima se le estrujó algo en su interior al verle con el rostro enrojecido y empapado de lágrimas. — ¡Vete de aquí!

El gruñido de Oikawa obligó al alfa a retroceder. Lo último que Ushijima quería era volver a alterar a su omega, así que optó por alejarse de él en tanto que lograba tranquilizarlo.

El pecho del más alto comenzó a vibrar de repente, emitiendo un ronco sonido similar a un ronroneo bastante grave y sonoro. Esa clase de sonidos eran más comunes entre los omegas, pero algunos alfas también acostumbraban a hacerlos en situaciones de emergencia para calmar a sus omegas y cachorros.

Oikawa se limitó a intentar acallar sus sollozos mientras se tallaba la cara con ambas manos. Su enfado no pareció disiparse y, por el contrario, el ronroneo de Ushijima no hizo más que empeorar su estado de crisis.

Incapaz de seguir mirando a su aún esposo, Oikawa se levantó para marcharse de ahí. Ushijima de inmediato silenció aquellos sonidos que brotaban desde su pecho.

—Tooru, escúchame, por favor —pidió el alfa a la vez que le sujetaba del antebrazo, aunque el omega de inmediato se liberó del débil agarre.  
—¿Para qué? No quiero, no voy a...  
—Tooru…  
—¡No! ¡déjame en paz!  
—Basta. Te recuerdo que eres un omega y que debes obedecer a tu alfa.

La voz autoritaria de Ushijima retumbó por toda la habitación, obligando al omega a detenerse en automático. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, y no tardó en agachar la cabeza como muestra de sumisión.

_Oikawa realmente odiaba sus instintos de omega._

A Ushijima no le gustaba utilizar su poder sobre su omega, pero se vio en la urgencia de hacerlo ante la insistencia del más bajo. No sabía cómo convencer a Oikawa, y la idea de dejarlo ir y perderlo para siempre le resultaba inconcebible.

—Perdóname, Oikawa. Mis intenciones nunca han sido causarte daño. —La voz grave de Ushijima se había suavizado y sonaba casi condescendiente, ligeramente avergonzada. Oikawa no se atrevía a levantar la mirada; odiaba que le vieran llorar. —Sé que piensas que te engañé, pero tus suposiciones son incorrectas. He estado frecuentando el hogar de Shirabu y Tendou desde que comenzaste a evadirme. Ellos son mis amigos y han intentado aconsejarme y hacerme compañía durante estos días difíciles. Pensé que necesitabas espacio, por eso decidí no presionarte más para que me perdonaras por lo que hice la otra noche. —El más alto hizo una breve pausa para aclararse la garganta, pero su mirada intensa en ningún momento se apartó del rostro del castaño. —Lo siento. Lamento haberte causado tanto dolor y enfado.

Oikawa permaneció en silencio, temblando. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus mejillas; sentía su estómago más vacío que nunca. No era porque dudara de la palabra de Ushijima, sino que tenía tantas emociones encontradas que no sabía qué decir o hacer en ese momento.

_No había forma de que aquellos ojos le estuvieran mintiendo._

El omega sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. En parte, estaba enfadado porque su esposo había decidido irse con otras personas en vez de quedarse a su lado para intentar solucionar el problema (lo cual en realidad hizo, pero el castaño no podía verlo de ese modo). También se sentía triste y profundamente ofendido por esa misma razón pero, sobre todo, se sentía como un completo idiota al recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Había actuado como un verdadero bastardo sin tener una razón válida y estuvo a punto de dañar a una persona inocente.  
  


—No he sido un buen esposo para ti ni tampoco un buen padre para nuestro hijo. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

El omega volvió a tensarse, esta vez de manera más notoria. Las palabras de su pareja hicieron eco en su interior, pero el armador no lograba procesarlas por más que lo intentaba.

_¿De qué estaba hablando Ushijima? ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Estaba tratando de verle la cara otra vez?_

—¿Hijo? —Preguntó en un tono muy bajo, casi con un hilo de voz, y finalmente se atrevió a mirar a su alfa a la cara, notando al instante el evidente aspecto demacrado de su esposo.

Le sorprendió verlo hecho un verdadero desastre.

—Sí. Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta —contestó Ushijima como si por primera vez en su vida estuviese intentando cuidar su selección de palabras (que casi siempre era realmente mala)—. Estás embarazado, Tooru. Vamos a ser padres.

Los brazos del omega se aferraron a su propio torso instintivamente, como si estuviera tratando de protegerse. Todavía no lograba comprender la situación; todo era demasiado confuso para él.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Yo... no... Yo no puedo _,_ Wakatoshi. Lo sabes muy bien.

—Shirabu notó que olías diferente. Yo también lo noté después de bañarte anoche. No me había dado cuenta debido a la distancia entre los dos y al poco tiempo que hemos pasado juntos recientemente. Además, tu vientre se siente un poco más duro que antes y tus pezones han empezado a...

—¡Wakatoshi! —El rostro de Oikawa se encendió en cuestión de una fracción de segundo, adoptando una coloración rosácea bastante notable. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado a causa de la franqueza y la habitual falta de tacto de su alfa. —Ya entendí, ¿sí? Es suficiente.

El castaño deslizó sus manos hacia su abdomen, introduciéndolas por debajo de la camiseta de su pijama. Rápidamente comenzó a unir los puntos y pronto cayó en la cuenta de que, en efecto, estaba esperando un bebé.

Por fin había encontrado una explicación lógica a sus cambios de humor, a la falta de apetito, al retraso de su ciclo y a su intenso deseo por hacer un nido. No estaba a punto de entrar en celo: simplemente estaba embarazado.

Un sollozo ahogado se escuchó de repente por toda la habitación. Oikawa había roto en llanto una vez más.

—Tooru, ¿estás bien? No llores, por favor.

Los fuertes brazos del alfa no tardaron en envolver al más bajo, pegándolo contra su pecho de manera cuidadosa, casi nerviosa. El omega no puso resistencia alguna por primera vez en mucho tiempo y, por el contrario, se relajó al instante, correspondiendo inmediatamente al cálido abrazo que tanto había echado de menos.

Realmente había extrañado la protección de su alfa.

—Lo siento... lo siento... Es solo que estoy tan...

—Todo está bien, Tooru. Tranquilo.

—Pero... yo...

—Está bien, Tooru. Vamos a estar bien.

La zurda de Ushijima se posó sobre el vientre del omega, presionándose delicadamente solo para empezar a repartir caricias suaves por encima de su ropa. El castaño poco a poco fue calmándose, en parte por el aroma relajante que su pareja había comenzado a desprender, en parte gracias las vibraciones emitidas por el alfa solo para él.

Le resultaba increíble el hecho de que sus emociones habían dado un vuelco drástico de un momento a otro. No estaba seguro de si merecía toda esa felicidad después de todo lo que sucedió entre los dos.

Los labios del armador pronto se extendieron en una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, y de su pecho comenzaron a brotar suaves y melodiosas vibraciones que parecieron sincronizarse con las de su alfa casi al instante. Estaba ronroneando de felicidad.

—Waka-chan, vamos a tener un bebé...  
—Así es.  
—¿Puedes creerlo? Quiero decir... Yo... no pensé que sucediera tan pronto. Tú sabes, después de lo que pasó…

Algo en su interior se estrujó al recordar la última (y única) vez que sospecharon un embarazo. Al final, todo pareció haber sido un mal diagnóstico, y Oikawa no paró de llorar por casi un mes. El médico les explicó que Oikawa no era muy fértil debido a que su sistema reproductivo interno no logró desarrollarse por completo y que, si el omega llegaba a embarazarse, tanto él como sus crías corrían un elevado alto riesgo ya que su útero era demasiado pequeño. La noticia causó que el omega perdiera gran parte de sus esperanzas de llegar a engendrar algún día y que posteriormente decidiera dejar de tomar sus anticonceptivos, pues se había resignado a la idea de que nunca iba a poder darle hijos a su esposo. Ushijima siempre le decía que eso no le importaba mientras estuvieran juntos pero Oikawa sabía que, muy en el fondo, su alfa deseaba tener descendencia en algún momento de su vida.

La noticia de su embarazo significaba mucho para él. Oikawa finalmente le iba a poder dar cachorros a su alfa. Finalmente llevaba un hijo en su vientre.

La emoción era desmedida.

—Eres fuerte, Tooru. Eres el omega más fuerte y capaz que he conocido. Siempre supe que íbamos a lograrlo.

Una sensación burbujeante se desató en el interior de su estómago al escuchar las honestas palabras de apoyo de su alfa. Oikawa acurrucó su rostro en el pecho del más alto, inhalando la deliciosa fragancia que de él emanaba.

Ushijima olía a felicidad, a orgullo puro. Oikawa sospechaba que había algo más en él, algo que nunca antes había notado, algo diferente.

—No vuelvas a dejarme, Ushibaka-chan. Bebé y yo no te dejaremos entrar al nido si vuelves a irte —musitó contra el pecho ajeno, sintiendo su rostro arder con gran intensidad. Se sentía extremadamente cursi y su corazón se aceleraba con tan solo pensar en el cachorro que llevaba en su vientre.

—No lo haré, Tooru. Siempre los voy a proteger.

El alfa depositó un beso suave en su coronilla y continuó acariciando el abdomen del castaño, trazando figuras invisibles con las puntas de sus dedos cuidadosos.

Oikawa recordó de pronto sus días en la universidad, cuando recién había comenzado a salir con Ushijima y este sacó a colación el tema de los hijos durante una de sus primeras citas ( _“Oikawa, ¿piensas tener hijos algún día?”_ ). Oikawa se había burlado de aquella idea _tan absurda_ ( _“Ushiwaka-chan, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?”_ ), pero no imaginó en ese momento que años después terminaría formando una familia con Ushijima Wakatoshi, su antiguo rival sobre la cancha.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento que la historia me quedó como drama mexicano, pero bueno xdddd. No odien a Tooru, solo es un omega hormonal y embarazado. ¿?
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste! Pronto publicaré la tercera parte (con smut¿¿??). Los comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos. <3


End file.
